


The legend of the snowlady

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Legend has it that on the Northern hemisphere of Terra, a planet in the Alpha Quadrant, a woman who has lost the love of her life, or as Terrans refer to it her destined one keeps roaming an unknown forest in this part of the planet at night in winter, looking for her lost love. When Seven of Nine, leader of a small Collective living on a Borg cube drifting somewhere in the Delta Quadrant first hears this story she doesn't pay it much mind, that is until due to a twist of fate their cube crash lands somewhere on the Northern hemisphere of Terra and their new home there so happens to be nearby a forest, the current season being winter...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. An old legend

They had gathered around a fireplace at their campsite, the kids claiming that said bonfire atmosphere would add to the mood. How they knew of that eluded the oldest member of them, their leader, if you will.

The tall blonde asked her substitute daughter. “What is one to do next, Mezoti?”

The young girl spoke up. “It is customary to exchange stories while sitting around the fireplace, Seven.”

The oldest nodded. “Very well. Proceed to tell us a story then, Mezoti.”

The young girl's expression turned serious, a fact that in all honesty melted the oldest girl's heart before speaking up. “Back in the Northern hemisphere of Terra, a planet in the Alpha Quadrant, it is currently winter.

This is the coldest of the four seasons which regulate the climate of the planet's Northern hemisphere. It is typical for this 'season' to bring with it snow which is frozen rain and that is falling from the clouds, covering the planet's surface in a beautiful white blanket.

Legend has it that at this time of year, a woman is aimlessly roaming the woods at night in an unknown location of the planet in search of her lost love. This woman is known as the snowlady who according to legend is as beautiful as freshly fallen snow.”

Seven had a hard time not to roll her eyes at Mezoti's last remark and the story she had just told in general, but refrained from commenting, wanting to give the kids some semblance of a normal life, something which had been forcefully taken from them out here in this lonely, hostile quadrant of space.

She was about to conclude the night when Icheb spoke up. “I have heard of this legend as well. Would it be acceptable for me to add to the story? I have more background information that I could be sharing with you.”

Seven looked at Mezoti who nodded in agreement before stating. “Proceed, Icheb.”

The young boy nodded curtly, leaning forward, voice low. “Due to the loss of her one true love, her soulmate, the snowlady has turned evil. Every individual that dares cross her way, looks in her direction while she roams the forest, gets put under a spell.

No one who has gone into said unknown forest during this time of year was ever seen again. People in that area of the planet tend to vanish under mysterious circumstances, especially in winter.”

Seven sighed, her voice stern. “I believe that is enough for tonight. I expect you to regenerate instead of assimilating irrelevant data such as old Terran legends and mythology, or horror stories. Drones in their maturation shall assimilate relevant data on other species-”

To her annoyance, Azan who had not spoken a word tonight which was not exactly surprising, him and his twin brother Rebi being rather quiet in general, originating from a species of telepaths chimed in. “I am of the opinion that assimilating old Terran legends and mythology might aid in us adding new additions to our Collective.

We could use that knowledge to our advantage when faced with a Terran vessel.”

Seven frowned at the shy boy's words, Icheb adding. “Azan has a point there, Seven. It could be to our tactical advantage and aid us adding to our perfection.”

Seven simply gave a curt nod. “Very well. You may proceed with assimilating data you deem relevant. However, I still expect you to regenerate in between.”

Seven's eyes fluttered open and she stepped down from the dais of her regeneration unit, walking over to the maturation chambers to inspect how the progress was coming along and to ascertain that everything was functioning accordingly.

Despite having been assimilated as an adult, the young woman had no recollection of her life pre-assimilation.

From time to time she found herself wishing that she did, but the stoic young blonde knew that such thought processes were irrelevant, that before having become part of the Collective she had been imperfect, flawed.

All that mattered was the here and now, her small Collective which meant the world to her and which she was prepared to protect, come what may.

Seven, as per usual, came to a halt in front of the special maturation chamber for the latest, youngest addition. The small female infant had fascinated her from the moment she'd first come on board, for reasons the young woman could not comprehend.

So far, Seven had refrained from assigning a designation to the infant, wanting to meet the girl first and get a chance to find out her typical character traits to be able to come up with a designation.

Icheb was the sole other drone that was almost fully developed by now and would as Seven estimated soon be able to actively join in ship's business.

Their vessel had been boarded by species 8472, a resilient alien species originating here in the Delta Quadrant that had so far always managed to escape assimilation by terminating the existences of countless drones, that including Seven's original Collective.

The young woman herself had managed to escape the detection from the enemy and stayed on board the cube, the lone survivor of a former Collective of nine drones, hence her designation, Seven of Nine. She had been the seventh to join this Collective.

She'd been forced to make reparations on the small cube on her own. Seven had been stunned and admittedly beyond relieved to find the maturation chambers the youngest crew members were kept in had still been intact, the juvenile drones alive and unharmed by the attack, that including the youngest addition to the cube, a female infant of an unknown species that Seven felt oddly attached to.

The young blonde carefully reached toward the housing of the chamber in which the baby girl was currently regenerating, new implants appearing on her small body every single day.

Every ordinary person would have been repulsed, shocked by the sight, not Seven of Nine who felt much like a proud mother, cooing softly, sometimes singing songs she had just come up with to the infant. “Soon you are going to meet us, your Collective, my precious. I am certain your siblings will value you as much as I do. You are going to make for an excellent addition to our crew.”

The young woman was disturbed in her talk to her youngest daughter, if you will when out of the blue the ship started rocking heavily, an alarm going off. Seven sprinted through the cube, only thanks to her enhanced physiology did she manage to make it to the cube's core on time.

When running a diagnostic on the vessel she noticed a concerningly high power drainage. So far, the maturation chambers were fully functioning still, but Seven, not wanting to take any unnecessary risks decided to keep monitoring the maturation chambers.

'If the cube continues malfunctioning like this I must bring us to safety. There is no way we can stay here, the risks of the juvenile drones not surviving are simply too high. Their safety is of utmost importance. We have already lost valuable members of our Collective.

I will not allow for the whole of it to get extinguished. Failure is not an option. I am Borg. My Collective is most important to me.'

It was one of those moments in which the young woman wished she was able to hear the voices still, but due to the other adult drones having been terminated, the voices had ceased.

Since her fellow crew members were still in their maturation chambers and not fully developed yet, the only time they were able to talk and connect was during the time Seven was having her regeneration cycle and they met on what was commonly known as Unimatrix Zero.

As the malfunctions on the cube kept increasing, the power drainage reaching concerning levels, risking the life of the youngest addition to their crew, Seven was forced to make a quick decision and she did.

She set a course for the next planetary system where they would arrive the following day. Seven, knowing better than to unnecessarily drain even more power, had not regenerated in days, a fact that was showing its effects on her.

'My lack of efficiency is highly concerning. Hopefully, we are going to be able to reach the next planetary system soon. I shall conduct research on which system it is and how long our journey there is still going to take.'

The young woman went to the tactical station, her eyes going wide when it turned out that the cube was approaching the Alpha Quadrant, and the closest planet so happened to be Terra.

Knowing how hostile the Terrans were towards the Collective, Seven in a desperate attempt to shield themselves from attacks, activated a cloaking device to mask the Borg signature of their vessel and generally avoid detection while approaching the planet.

The young woman found herself wondering if there were any residents on Terra who would be friendly and open-minded enough to aid them if necessary.

'Doubtful. I shall check in on the little one.'

She carefully approached the maturation chamber which housed the baby girl whose life signs were growing weaker by the hour, whispering. “Hang in there, my precious. Soon we will land on a planet and I will seek help from a medical professional. You will survive. I will not allow any harm to come your way.”

Seven was in a dire state once they finally landed on Terra. Due to her not having regenerated in days, her nanoprobes had started to degrade which caused her to feel fatigued, drained.

Still, she managed to deactivate the maturation chambers and carefully fetch her younger crewmembers from inside, carrying the nameless baby girl in her arms, wrapped in a thermo blanket.

The children blinked, Mezoti asked in confusion. “Where are we? This is not Unimatrix Zero. Is it?”

Seven smiled softly and shook her head. “It is not. The cube was severely malfunctioning and the power drainage had reached concerning levels. I could not risk us all being terminated and for the maturation chambers to suddenly cease functioning, so I set a course for the closest planetary system. We are now on Terra-”

Her speech was interrupted by an excited squeal. “We are on Terra? In winter? With some luck, we will get to see the snowlady!”

Seven sighed, looking at her substitute daughter sternly. “Mezoti. We have no time for irrelevant matters like this. All of our states are critical and we require medical assistance.

Since the Terrans are known to be hostile towards members of the Collective, we are going to have to wear bio shields, to mask our Borg biosignatures and make us appear as if we were Terrans.

I expect you to not say a word about our background to any Terran we may pass on our way. Comply!”

The children exclaimed in unison that they would comply, putting their leader who was, in all honesty, experiencing strong fear only mildly at ease. They were still juvenile drones, after all, and as that highly unpredictable.

Seven sincerely hoped their bio shields would hold, allowing them to walk the area without having to fear being detected, or even captured.

Once the shields were activated, Seven was stunned at the change to the children's appearance. Their skin which had previously been gray and ashen looked rosy, Icheb now having raven hair, the twins were blonde and Mezoti had long brown locks and freckles, sporting a disarming dimpled grin.

The children themselves were equally stunned by their substitute mother's changed appearance, Icheb blurting out. “Seven, you're gorgeous!”

The young woman blinked, her cheeks in spite of herself turning pink which merely added to her charms, muttering embarrassingly. “Outer appearance is irrelevant. However, I truly find your new appearances quite endearing myself. You would make for perfect Terran juveniles.”

Mezoti beamed and told Seven. “Terrans refer to their juveniles as 'children', mother.”

The young woman nodded curtly, raising her left brow. “Very well, Mezoti. Thank you for providing me with that kind of information. If anyone detects a medical facility I wish to be informed immediately.”

The kids nodded, Seven glanced at the sleeping infant on her arms, hoping desperately she could be saved. After walking through the city for 43.2 minutes they at last arrived at a building which read “Starfleet Institute for Medical Research”.

Seven mused this had to do, for the time being, sincerely hoping they would be provided with medical assistance there, the baby girl's vitals concerningly low. They entered the building, unsure which direction to go at first.

Seven studied a sign listing the different departments of the Institute and had soon found what she was looking for, urging the kids to follow her to which they complied.

The children were fascinated with the building and Icheb had to practically drag Mezoti to follow them various times during their walk to the medical ward.

When they entered the ward, Terrans wearing medical attire could be seen breezing around the area, tending to the patients. Seven finally stopped by a door, reading. “Doctor's office.”.

She was about to enter, but Icheb chided her. “Seven, it is customary on Terra to knock before entering a room.”

Seven frowned at this, uncertain what it was the young man wanted from her. Icheb, noticing her struggles, proceeded to gently knock on the door himself.

A few seconds passed before a male voice replied. “Enter!”

They walked inside, looking around uncertainly.

The balding man sitting behind the office desk asked. “What may I do for you?”

Seven swallowed, thoroughly unused to having to lead this kind of conversation, answering. “We require medical attention. My... children and I have come from a long, tiresome journey that has drained our resources. I am especially concerned for my youngest daughter that I am carrying on my arms.”

The doctor nodded in understanding, carefully taking the baby girl from Seven's arms which she handed over reluctantly, running a tricorder over her before doing the same with the others. Seven inwardly panicked at this.

'He is going to find out. I doubt the bio shields are able to fool the readings of the tricorder...'

To her surprise, the doctor exclaimed excitedly. “You are members of the Borg Collective! Never before in my career as a medical professional have I treated any member of your species.

It is my honor to have you as my patients and do not worry. Your secret is safe with me. How may I address you?”

They made rounds introducing themselves, the doctor had put the infant into an incubator which kept her warm and safe as well as provided her with the necessary nutrition she required.

The door opened and a gorgeous tall woman with ginger hair who introduced herself as Doctor Crusher walked in.

Seven felt her cheeks burn in humiliation when Mezoti asked the woman bluntly. “Who was the last person you crushed, Dr?”

Seven hissed. “Mezoti...”

But the redhead started to laugh and sent a wink in Seven's direction which provoked a curious flutter in the younger woman's lower abdomen, she filed in her cortical node for later research before stating lightly. “I crush men every single day. The Doctor can tell you a story or two about that. Right, Doctor?”

The balding man who to all of their astonishment had turned out to be a medical hologram and not an actual Terran nodded. “Very true, Beverly. Men are never safe from you.”

Seven found herself intrigued by the conversation between the two doctors for reasons that eluded her and already found herself liking Doctor Crusher who seemed like a strong, sharp-minded individual to her.

Seven had not at all anticipated Terran females to be in positions as important as that of a doctor and was positively surprised.

The young woman was beyond glad when the Doctors reassured her that the baby girl would most likely survive and they would strictly monitor and supervise her while she was in the incubator.

The doctors then proceeded by carefully removing their superficial implants and hardwire and prescribing them regeneration and nutrition.

They were about to leave the ward when a dark-haired exotic looking woman entered. “I am counselor Deanna Troi. Thanks to your past you must all be traumatized and require to talk to a professional. That professional would be me. I offer you guidance, to listen and support you, help you adjust to this new situation.”

Seven's anxiety reached new levels at this, not at all looking forward to this, stating. “I am Borg. I do not require counseling, Deanna Troi.”

The older woman smiled softly, telling her gently. “You're a young woman whose life has been stolen from her, who has seen and experienced unimaginable things, pain, anger, anxiety, loneliness, grief, confusion, trauma.

Please allow me to help you through this, Seven. I promise we can take this at your own accord. There's no need to rush things.”

Seven still felt squeamish, knowing the older woman was a member of species 1599, Betazoid, a race of empaths originating here in the Alpha Quadrant.

Deanna Troi, who noticed Seven's struggles, told her gently. “Don't worry, Seven. Your emotions won't harm me. I might be an empath, but I am also a professional who is trained in counseling.”

The blonde sighed and nodded. “What are we to do?”

The brunette smiled softly. “I would suggest you all get some nutrition and regeneration first. We can start our first counseling sessions once you will be well-rested and energized.”

Seven frowned, asking hesitantly. “Where are we supposed to regenerate? Our alcoves were in our vessel which is severely damaged. They are no longer functional.”

The Doctor soon chimed in. “I have an old friend who is an engineer. She's going to take care of that. In the meantime, you should go grab some food.”

Seven frowned. “Food? We are not used to ingesting solid nutrition. Our alcoves typically provided us with all necessary nutrition but since they are dysfunctional...”

A young woman piped in. “I might be able to help you with that. My name is Kes, I'm a nurse in training here and I am also a dietary assistant. I could help you create liquid nutrition, shakes you could drink.”

Seven immediately liked the idea and the young nurse, Kes. “Acceptable. Where may we create these nutritional supplements?”

Kes smiled. “Follow me, Seven. We can create them at the replicator in the cafeteria.”

Seven nodded curtly, strutting alongside the shorter woman. After about an hour of working on the replicator, the duo had created a vast range of nutritional supplements.

Seven had replicated one for each of the children and herself to help aid their remaining Borg systems, as well as their nanoprobes in stabilizing.

The children were delighted as their supplements tasted of things children typically liked. Mezoti had a pink shake that tasted like strawberry, Seven herself had the same one, the twins had a brown one that tasted like chocolate and Icheb had a light yellow one that tasted like vanilla.

Once they had finished their meal, Kes who had sat with them suggested. “My shift here is over for today. How about you accompany me to my place and get some regeneration there?

B'Elanna could bring your alcoves there as well. From what I've heard, she was only able to repair four of the alcoves though.”

Seven immediately stated. “The children should have those regeneration units. I am going to try regenerating in the same manner Terrans typically do. Could you introduce that form of regeneration to me, Kes?”

The young Ocampan nodded, smiling softly. “Of course, Seven. I'll introduce you to sleep later. You'll get your own bedroom too, so it should be fine.”

Seven nodded slowly, in all honesty not looking forward to this, but masked it with her usual stoicism.

On their way to Kes' place, the children were chatting excitedly, well mainly Mezoti and Icheb. The twins were rather quiet as per usual, most likely telepathically communicating with each other.

Seven had asked Kes about her home planet Ocampa and the young woman had told her heartbreaking stories of enslavement, losing her parents at a very young age, and being tortured.

Kes herself had asked Seven about the Collective which she had never heard of before meeting her and the children and Seven told her as much as she knew along with her own personal experiences.

Kes had started to cry, a fact that disturbed the young ex-Borg who was not used to such strong emotions and did not know how to react. Fortunately, Kes had soon regained her composure, the shuttle landed in a clearing.

The young Ocampan declared. “We're home!”

The kids scrambled out of the shuttle, chatting excitedly.

Seven sighed when Mezoti exclaimed in glee. “There is a forest closeby! Mother, look at this! It's a forest!”

Seven exited the shuttle as well, scanning the area. There was what she managed to classify as a 'house' closeby which she assumed must be Kes' 'home', as she turned the other way, a vast area with tall trees came to show.

'It indeed is a forest. I will not hear the end of it with us being on Terra in winter in such close proximity to a forest.'

Seven told her substitute daughter patiently. “Am I correct thinking that you wish to investigate this forest later, Mezoti?”

The young girl beamed and nodded. “You are correct, mother. May we, please?”

Seven inwardly sighed. 'She is using illicit methods. If she is using that please of hers in combination with those big eyes I am unable to refuse her anything.'

Seven nodded. “Very well, we may go there together later. After you have each completed a regeneration cycle.”

Seven felt even more uncomfortable when Kes showed her the guest bedroom in which she was supposed to be staying in and introduced the bed and the concept of sleep to her.

The explanation was sufficient, yet Seven found herself reluctant to actually lay on the bed in a vertical position and trust the non-Borg parts of her body to know how to do the rest.

The young woman was convinced she had never performed said action before, deeming it very unlikely she had ever been on Terra before. It was true that she must originate from a humanoid species, but having no recollection of that time heightened her anxiety.

What if she went to sleep and could not wake up again? She did not trust this bed or this regeneration concept. 'If only I still had my regeneration alcove...'

The blonde sighed, laying down at last, before she knew it she'd succumbed to sleep, her body in dire need of rest.

When Seven woke up again, it had grown dark outside. Having familiarized herself with the typical rhythm of a Terran day, she mused it must be evening now, or in the very least late afternoon.

The young woman got up from her bed, stretching herself, noticing to her surprise that she felt very well-rested. 'Curious. I did not deem it possible to achieve this without the aid of a proper regeneration unit.

Apparently, this means of regeneration is not as inefficient as I initially deemed it to be.'

Seven entered the living room where the regeneration units of the children were positioned, the deep hum and green glow of them, providing odd comfort to the young woman.

All of the childrens' eyes opened precisely at the same time.

Mezoti stepping from the dais first, bouncing over to her substitute mother, exclaiming. “Are we gonna go look for the snowlady now, mother?”

Seven still wasn't used to this new nickname the young girl was addressing her with ever since they arrived on Terra, but decided to leave her be.

The blonde stated firmly, ocular implant raised. “We will be going to the forest, Mezoti. It is highly unlikely for the 'snowlady' to be there in this specific forest, one out of thousands of forest here on this planet, however.”

Mezoti beamed. “Highly unlikely but not entirely impossible.”

Seven sighed. “You are correct, Mezoti. Discussing those matters with you appears to be futile, seeing as how you are so invested in this old Terran legend.”

As if on cue, a familiar soft voice could be heard. “An old Terran legend? Which one are we talking about here?”

Kes approached them, Icheb speaking up. “The legend of the snowlady, Kes. Have you heard of it before?”

To everyone's surprise, Kes merely frowned, shaking her head slowly. “Actually, I haven't, no. Are you sure that it's a Terran legend?”

The children exchanged glances, Seven suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. 'It appears that whatever they have assimilated might have not been from a liable source. I shall hold a discussion with them regarding those kinds of matters at a later point.'

Mezoti nodded eagerly. “Of course, we are! Both Icheb and I have assimilated it from liable sources.”

Kes nodded slowly. “Maybe you're right. I've not been living here on Terra for that long yet myself, after all. So, it could very well be that I've simply not heard of this specific legend before. My old mentor may know more about that kind of thing.”

Seven asked curiously. “Your old mentor?”

Kes smiled sadly. “Yes. I haven't seen her or heard from her in a long time, however. Ever since we reached Terra again she seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. I guess she must've settled down with her lover and little Naomi.”

Seven's eyes widened, something the young woman couldn't explain to herself flashed before her inner eye but was gone again before she had any chance to grasp it.

“Naomi.” Seven tentatively said the name, a shiver going through her body.

'What is wrong with me? This is illogical. Why am I experiencing these kinds of physical responses by simply saying a name? I do not know anyone with this designation.'

Mezoti had the nerve to blurt out. “Naomi is a beautiful name. I like the sound of it. Don't you agree, mother?”

Seven stated firmly. “It is acceptable, Mezoti.”

Seven carefully lifted the still nameless baby girl up, wrapping her in a warm blanket before they all went out into the forest. The blonde was convinced they wouldn't find anything out there, yet didn't have it in her to refuse Mezoti and Icheb anything, the two of them were seemingly equally invested in this legend.

'It is highly unusual for Icheb to act in this manner because of trivial matters like old Terran legends. Perhaps, Mezoti has first introduced him to it and infected him with her enthusiasm.'

Kes had decided to walk with the boys while Seven with the baby girl on her arm had Mezoti who was quite a handful by herself accompanying her.

The young girl kept on rambling on incessantly, giving Seven a hard time. Only thanks to her Borg nature did she not snap at the small brunette.

The blonde frowned when Mezoti suddenly exclaimed excitedly. “The snowlady, she's there! Look, mother!”

Seven at first thought the young girl's vivid fantasy must play tricks on her until she too noticed movement and picked up sounds a good distance away.

The young woman decided to call it a night, not wanting the children and especially the baby to stay out in those freezing temperatures for too long.

They all went back to Kes' place under the protests of Mezoti who kept whining about merely having regenerated not too long ago, deeming it not fair how the adults robbed her of her chances to get to meet the snowlady live to which Icheb asked her sternly if she had a death wish, something he instantly regretted when Seven shot an intimidating stare in his direction.

Try as she might, Seven could not fall asleep again. She felt unexplainably restless, a strong urge to go back to the forest and investigate forcing her to do just that.

Seven silently crept out of the house and walked back into the forest to the exact same spot she had noticed movement earlier.

She frowned when she noticed fresh small shoeprints that seemed to belong to a Terran female.

'A Terran female has been here? That is quite a big coincidence. Curious. What would anyone be doing out here deep in the woods on their own in the middle of the night? Those temperatures are potentially life-threatening if not lethal for Terrans as well...'

Seven was determined to find whoever it was if they still happened to be out here and help. Something told her the Terran female who had been here not too long ago was in need for it...


	2. The snowlady?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven encounters the Terran female the shoeprints belonged to in the forest. The young blonde is thoroughly unprepared for this encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, everyone! I hope you're going to enjoy this second chapter. The anticipation is rising. What do you think of the story so far? I'd love to hear your opinions! Your comments are what keeps me motivated. ;)

Seven gasped when she heard desperate cries.

She rushed over into the direction they were coming from, ignoring her gut feeling telling her this could be a trap, or just a bad idea in general, her enhanced hearing soon able to make out words. “Annikaaaaa! Where are you?”

The cries sounded so desperate, deep pain and grief lacing them which hit Seven right in the core, the voice crying out sounding so strained, hoarse as if the owner had been crying out like this for a long time, a fact that only touched Seven more.

She was determined to further investigate on this matter, carefully nearing the direction the cries were coming from, her heart breaking upon seeing a pathetic form sitting in the snow, leaning against a tree, cheeks and nose red due to being out in the cold for so long, ice in her hair, tears running down her cheeks, her whole body shaking, mumbling. “Why don't you come back to me? Why did you leave me behind? I can't live without you...”

The blonde carefully lifted the redhead up without even announcing her presence, the severely deluded state of the other woman resulting in her not even registering the presence of the young woman or the fact that she was being carried over to Kes' house where Seven immediately ran a hot bath for the almost frozen solid small woman, quickly removing her wet clothes before sitting her in the water, gently scrubbing her delicate form.

Something about this action seemed so familiar to Seven, but she brushed it off, blaming her lack of sleep to have grown deluded herself. The other woman to Seven's astonishment had before long fallen asleep in the tub, the blonde after rubbing her body and hair dry, quickly changed her into an outfit she had replicated for her, pj's as Kes called it, carrying her to the room in which Seven herself was staying in, laying her in her own bed before laying down on the floor to give the woman some privacy.

'Who is this Terran female? What was she doing out there in the cold by herself? Those thought processes are irrelevant.'

Seven inwardly chided herself. She cast one last glance at the peacefully sleeping form of the redhead, her eyes soon closing, and despite the floor being highly uncomfortable she soon drifted off to sleep herself...

A lone figure gazed out at the raging snowstorm. Everything inside her ached to go out there. She got up, walking over to the front door, trying to open it, but as expected the damn thing didn't budge one inch. Her partner had made sure of that.

It was moments like these the redhead wished she had stayed alone. Winter was always the toughest time of the year for her ever since she'd lost _her_. The younger woman's birthday had been in winter as well. Kathryn longed to be able to light a candle in memory of her lost love on that special day but knew better than to do so.

She had promised Sam to forget and she had tried, she really had, but in winter all those special events that reminded her of what she had lost kept piling up. Somehow, it had always been winter when important milestones had happened for the lovers. Not only had the younger woman's birthday been in winter, but they had also officially started dating in winter, shared their first kiss in winter, had their first time in winter, she'd found out about her pregnancy in winter, the list was endless.

She snapped out of her musings when she heard Sam call out from the front door. “Kathryn? We're back.”

The older woman got up from her seat by the window reluctantly to greet her little family.

Naomi practically tackled her mother down, exclaiming happily. “I missed you, mommy!”

Kathryn smiled softly, gently ruffling the young girl's soft strawberry blonde hair. “I missed you too, sweetheart. How was nursery school?”

Naomi huffed. “Boring. I wanna finally go to real school and learn things! My moms are Scientists, after all, and I wanna do Sciency things.”

Sam's eyes widened in alarm at this. “Honey, you're too young to go to school, much less study Science yet. You should play while you still can, enjoy your childhood. That time will be over much sooner than you think.”

Kathryn had a hard time not rolling her eyes at her partner's overprotective reaction but refrained from remarking anything. The times she'd had a say were long gone.

When bedtime came around for little Naomi, the small girl called out to Kathryn. The two of them had started a secret nightly ritual a while ago during which Kathryn was telling bedtime stories of her past lover to the small girl who greedily absorbed the information like a sponge, asking many questions.

Kathryn asked her daughter gently. “What would you like me to tell you tonight, sweetheart?”

To her surprise, Naomi answered her, blue eyes wide and twinkling. “Can you tell me about how Annika and you first met, mommy?”

The petite woman had a hard time maintaining her composure, nodding. “Of course, Naomi. I will never forget that day. I was at the time still working as a professor at Starfleet Academy. My first class for the day so happened to be for the first years.”

Naomi interrupted. “Which subject were you teaching, mommy?”

Kathryn smiled fondly. “Astrometry. Reading and interpreting star charts, classifying Astronomical phenomena, like nebulae, clusters, wormholes, and the likes, planning safe routes through space, scanning planets for resources, life signs, vegetation, water sources, and many more things.”

Naomi beamed. “That sounds fun! Sorry for interrupting you. Please go on with the story.”

Kathryn smiled. “It's fine, Naomi. No need to apologize. So, as I was saying. The first class I was holding a lecture for that day were the first years. I had already started my lecture, the first class for the first years always starts with introductions and explanations regarding the subject.

Then five minutes into explaining, the door opens, and in walks this gorgeous, tall blonde woman, carrying a heavy stack of books in her arms. I was stunned into silence, allowing her to take a seat when usually I would've asked for a reason why they were late. She looked so lost and deeply humiliated, all eyes on her anyway, so I didn't have it in me to scold her.

Once she sat I introduced myself and asked her for her name. I then learned that her name was Annika Hansen. Based on her Scandinavian looks and fitting name I found myself wondering if she was from over there. Of course, I didn't ask that though. Instead, I asked for someone to update her on what I'd talked about the first five minutes she had missed out on.

Throughout the whole class, I found my gaze wandering to her like my eyes were magically attracted to her. My pulse was concerningly high, I felt almost feverish and there was this strange flutter I'd never felt before in the pit of my belly.”

Naomi gasped. “She was your destined one!”

Kathryn smiled sadly. “Yes, she was...”

Kathryn found herself unable to rest. It was usually nighttime where her loneliness was the most palpable. Everything inside the redhead itched to go out there, into the forest. She did not know where that urge came from, but when it came she was unable to suppress it. The restless woman got up from her bed, careful not to wake her sleeping partner, quickly dressing into her typical cape and boots before vanishing out into the icy night air.

Kathryn wandered the area for what seemed like hours before she arrived at a familiar location, calling out into the night. “Annikaaaaa!”

She kept pacing around the area, eyes flitting around, frantically searching for a sign of her lost love like countless times before. In these moments of solitude, she wandered the forest, all sense of rationality seemed to leave the heartbroken woman. Time became irrelevant, nothing mattered except for her beloved who she had last seen right here in this stretch of the forest so long ago.

In all honesty, Kathryn was not aware of just how much time had passed ever since those events had occurred. All she knew was that nothing had ever been the same, her life had lost all its color with her second half's disappearance.

In the beginning, right after it had happened, the Scientist had done everything in her might to find her beloved again. She'd gone out of her way, taking over command of an intrepid class starship, traveling all the way into the Delta Quadrant where she had rescued young Kes from slavery, first encountered Samantha, but never once found even the hint of a sign of her wife, her destined one.

Tears trickled down the impossibly pale cheeks of the petite woman, pressing out in between sobs. “I'm so sorry, my love. If only I would've accompanied you on that mission, or stopped you from going there yourself. I didn't only lose you. Our baby... She vanished as well... It's all my fault...”

Kathryn choked up, her cries turning louder, sinking into the snow in front of a tree, leaning against it.

She cried out once more, her voice strained from crying so much, being out in the cold for so long, and screaming her lungs out. “Annikaaaaa!!! Where are you?”

She sobbed, her voice had been reduced to a mere whisper. “Why don't you come back to me? Why did you leave me behind? I can't live without you!”

Her whole body was shaking, the tears never ceasing to flow down her cheeks.

When Kathryn woke up the next morning, she was beyond confused to find herself in a strange bed, in a strange room. She had no recollection at all from the night before. The last thing she did recall was telling Naomi about...

'That's right. Naomi had asked me to tell her how _she_ and I had first met. That doesn't explain the fact that I'm in a strange bedroom.' 

The redhead looked around carefully, eyes going wide in recognition, heart leaping at the sight of her lost love sleeping peacefully. 'On the floor? Why is she sleeping on the floor? Also, what's that strange silver piece on her left eyebrow. She's dressed weirdly too.' 

Kathryn brushed off those last thoughts and following a sudden impulse, crawled down from the bed, climbing on top of the younger woman, snuggling into her, breathing her in. It had been so long, far too long. The redhead mused that this was probably just another dream again and she'd soon wake up from it. 

Yet, she wanted to revel at this moment for as long as possible, be as close to her beloved as possible. The blonde's eyes slowly fluttered open, confusion shadowing her ethereal features. 

Kathryn beamed. “Good morning, Annika.”

Seven experienced the shock of her life, when she woke up the next morning and was greeted by the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, the woman she had rescued from freezing to death the other night in the forest on top of her, her voice sounding deep, erotic, resulting in the young ex-Borg's vitals to elevate, a curious flutter starting in the pit of her abdomen. “Good morning, Annika.” 

Seven's frown deepened. 

She shook her head, her voice firm as she told the other woman. “You are mistaking me for the wrong individual. My designation is Seven of Nine. I know of no individual with the designation Annika.” 

The petite woman on top of her visibly deflated at that, the blonde's eyes went wide in shock as sobs soon shook the fragile frame. 'Oh no! What does one do in a situation like this? This is most uncomfortable.' 

The young woman, following what Terrans may refer to as intuition gently ran her Borg enhanced left hand through the soft copper hair of the crying woman, hoping to be able to calm her by doing so, asking her. “What is your designation?” 

The redhead met her gaze, whispering. “You can call me Katie.” 

Seven felt another flutter in the pit of her abdomen, her flat tone giving away none of her inner turmoil. “Your designation suits you, Katie. An aesthetically pleasing name for an aesthetically pleasing individual.” 

To the younger woman's silent delight, the petite woman's cheeks turned a most beautiful shade of crimson, sending what felt like an electric jolt to the inexperienced young woman's groin. Seven had a hard time suppressing a primal sound that threatened to escape her, Katie's vitals having increased, a most intoxicating scent invading her nostrils. 

'What is this scent? Am I... experiencing sexual arousal? No, this is most illogical. She is a female as well. Also, Borg do not experience sexual arousal.'

The blonde blinked rapidly in confusion at the redhead who practically jumped up from on top of her, leaving the room in a rush. Seven frowned, steeling herself before following the redhead. Katie had just entered the living room in which the children had currently woken up from their regeneration. 

The oldest Borg could not believe her ears, Mezoti exclaiming, eyes fixed on their guest. “The snowlady!” 

Katie blinked, obviously having no clue what the young girl was getting at. 

Seven shot Mezoti a warning glare, telling her sternly. “This is Katie. She is our guest. I do not wish for you to address her as anything but with her proper designation. Comply!” 

Mezoti pouted adorably, her voice small. “I will comply, mother. I'm Mezoti, these are Azan and Rebi and the tall male over there is Icheb. It is my pleasure to encounter you, Katie.” 

Kathryn was stunned by the precious little girl's clipped speech and the fact that she had referred to Seven as her mother. 'Are those all her children? Also, what are those strange machines they had been standing in there? I wonder if Seven is married...' 

The redhead asked hesitantly. “The pleasure is mine, Mezoti. Do you also have a father?” 

The little girl blinked and asked. “What is a 'father', Katie? I have never heard that term before. It is foreign to me.” 

Kathryn was beyond astonished and all the more convinced Seven and the children must be aliens of some kind. 

The tall young man, Mezoti had just introduced as Icheb told Mezoti. “Mezoti, a father is a male figure who has procreated with a female figure, a mother to produce offspring.” 

Kathryn frowned at the young man's explanation, telling the children. “A father does not always necessarily have to be male. Admittedly, that's mostly the case for alien species, but here on Terra, two females can have children together as well. The second parent is not necessarily referred to as father then, however. It differs in every individual case. 

Let me reformulate my earlier question. Do you children have a second parent apart from Seven?” 

The young blonde huffed, telling the redhead sternly. “My offspring do not require a second parent. I am sufficient as a 'mother' figure to aid them in assimilating all relevant data and skills they require.” 

Seven swallowed when the petite woman stated. “You are not from around here, are you? May I ask where you are originating from? As a Scientist, I have a natural interest in getting to know alien species. I have never encountered your people before.” 

The blonde was astonished by Katie's words. 'There is a Terran who has never encountered members of the Collective before?' 

She simply stated. “We derive from a race of cybernetically enhanced aliens originating in the Delta Quadrant.” 

Seven was stunned when the redhead muttered. “The Delta Quadrant, hm? Interesting.” 

Katie had wandered over to the incubator in which the still nameless infant lay fast asleep. 

The redhead stated. “I don't believe we have been introduced yet. What's her name?” 

Seven bit her lip, admitting. “She has not been assigned a designation yet.” 

Katie nodded slowly, walking in the direction of the door. 

The blonde was stunned when Katie suddenly stated. “I'm sorry for bothering you for so long. I should head back home now. My family's most likely waiting for me already. It was my pleasure meeting all of you. Maybe we will meet again sometime.” 

Just like that, she was gone. Seven was stunned to find she felt as if a part of her had left. 'Illogical. This Terran female was a stranger. She appeared severely deluded. Why else would she address me with that designation, Annika?' The young woman couldn't help but wonder just who this Annika had been and why such irrelevant information mattered so much to her.  


Only when the redhead had already left did the young ex-Borg realize that the petite woman had gone out into the cold in the pj's she'd replicated for her the night before.

The blonde quickly grabbed the older woman's clothes and ran after her, exclaiming towards the stunned children. "I will be right back. If you require anything ask Kes. Please watch over the infant while I am gone."

Seven sprinted out into the forest in her inhuman speed, following the footprints of the redhead. The blonde's worry rose at the realization that the smaller woman had not even bothered putting on shoes and was running barefoot in the snow.

'Terrans are so reckless. Katie seems especially much so. Does she wish to be terminated or why is she acting in this manner?'

That last thought hurt the blonde's heart, her wish to save the redhead growing ever stronger for reasons Seven could not decipher...


End file.
